Chocolat
by Les Nerles
Summary: Une petite bille d'obscurité passe de bouche en bouche, dans un baiser aérien. Du chocolat et des ténèbres coulent dans l'ourlet de leurs lèvres. Au creux de l'oreille, Hermione lui chuchote : Je t'aime. La nuit ferme ses paupières.


**Chocolat  
OS**

* * *

- Sais-tu ce que racontaient les très anciens moldus, Ronnie ?  
- Blurb, argumente le Ronnie en question tandis qu'une bulle baveuse éclot entre ses lèvres.  
- Eh bien, ils disaient que les premières fèves de cacao avaient miraculeusement germé sur un arbre auquel était suspendue la tête tranchée d'un héros.  
- Bwarp, approuve le tout-petit, les yeux à demi-clos.  
- Et sais-tu à quoi servent les fèves de cacao ?  
- Glurp ? tente le nourrisson, sans réellement y croire.  
- Eh non ! Elles servent à faire du chocolat !

Du coin de l'œil, Molly observe Ronald et son Papa conteur. Plénitude de son enfantement sans cesse renouvelé : elle est heureuse. La guerre est enfin terminée. Elle n'a plus à se préoccuper que des gazouillis sibyllins du dernier-né, parmi lesquels elle se plait à croire qu'elle peut décrypter des paroles secrètes. Elle se demande qui sera le mystérieux Ronnie, ce tout-petit aux yeux si grands ouverts sur une légende qu'il ne comprend pas.

Le fumet du rôti envahit son boudoir.

Le soleil s'est ciselé de rayonnements nocturnes. Rien ne trouble le calme rituel de l'histoire du soir, si ce n'est, peut-être, le froufrou paisible de l'Avenir, qui les contemple, son menton décidé reposant sur l'horloge.

[...]

- Non, décrète l'enfant terrible aux allures de roitelet, les traits plus amidonnés que le col de sa chemise.  
- Mange, lui répète inlassablement sa mère, sur un ton qui tient davantage de la supplique que de l'ordre.

Patience obstinée des enfants trop gâtés. Le petit prince attend, les lèvres en lunules. Un ange passe, et il le sent aussi passer lentement dans son sang. Il demeure immobile.

- Mange, mon chéri.

L'ange repasse en brassant son sang bleu. L'enfant attend toujours, l'esprit sans doute fort loin de la terrasse du Chemin de Traverse à laquelle ils sont attablés. Ses cils sont bien trop blonds pour qu'on puisse deviner s'ils remuent.

- Sois gentil, mon chéri, mange un peu.  
- Je n'ai pas faim, juge bon de répondre chéri.  
- Juste une tomate.  
- Non.  
- Une bouchée de tomate.  
- Non.

Maman s'incline. Un soupir parfumé va mourir dans les volutes de son foulard.

- Bon, très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais manger, alors ?  
- Une glace au chocolat.

Un sourire goguenard ponctue ce décret princier. La Dame lève les yeux au ciel, mais espère, secrètement, qu'un enfant aussi choyé demeurera encore longtemps abrité dans les replis de ses jupons et les lourdeurs de ses manteaux d'hiver.

Ron, lui aussi, se cache souvent sous le tablier odorant de sa mère, ou bien derrière les lunettes de Percy, qui font le monde si trouble qu'il se dit qu'il doit être devenu invisible. Lorsqu'il marche dans la rue, il se cache en se serrant contre son père : il a appris à danser en cadence entre les fuseaux de ses jambes, comme les chiens de cirque.

_Notre petit dernier est un grand timide_, explique sans cesse sa Maman aux adultes qu'elle rencontre. Lui sait bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Il n'est pas timide : il est juste un Auror espion, comme Papa. Et puis, surtout, il sent confusément qu'il devrait avoir honte de quelque chose.

Il n'est plus un tout-petit ; il est juste petit. Et pourtant, il sent tout de même un vide dans cette masse minuscule. Une sorte de manque, juste là.

Il a déjà faim de mille choses, Ronnie. Pas une faim atroce qui tord les entrailles, mais une faim lancinante et sans doute aussi perfide, qui lui fait mal même lorsqu'il mange. Qui lui fait mal au ventre comme au cœur.

Il ne sait pas encore très bien ce qu'il veut. Il aimerait être un grand. Il aimerait des pantalons moins courts et une paire de chaussettes qui ne soit pas dépareillée. Il aimerait jouer à voler sur un balai plutôt que jouer à dessiner un balai qui vole, peut-être. Il aimerait… Il aimerait… Il aimerait… Il aimerait toujours sans vouloir, Ron, parce que quand il dit qu'il veut, ça fait pleurer Maman.

Il envie le petit prince blond qui a pris place à la table voisine. Il envie son air hautain, ses manières affectées, ses pensées qui sentent le thé et les biscuits, sa transparence et sa blondeur nuageuses qui ne se détachent pas sur les contours de la nappe.

Lui est rouge. Trop là. Pas assez dans l'ailleurs où vont se promener ceux qui jamais n'ont besoin d'avoir faim.

Et ce qu'il a cru comprendre, en écoutant les paroles parcimonieusement dispensées par le petit roitelet, c'est que ces gens là mangeaient du chocolat.

Le serveur - un fantôme flasque et joufflu qui ressemble à une pile d'oreillers – s'avance :

- Et pour toi, mon bonhomme, ce sera quoi ?  
- Une glace au chocolat !  
- Ronnie, on avait dit juste un soda.  
- Bah, Maman, laisse-le faire, intervient Bill. C'est pas tous les jours que je suis nommé Préfet. Prenons donc tous une glace.

Narcissa soulève ses paupières blanches et adresse à Molly un sourire compréhensif ; si Lucius savait, il serait furieux, certainement. En cet instant, elles ont cependant la même expression de bonheur douloureux, car elles savent, tout au fond d'elles-mêmes, que déjà l'infini du Temps déloge le fini de l'Enfance.  
Que deviendront-ils, ces gosses à qui elles ont tout donné ? Elles ne peuvent plus écrire en pensée l'inventaire romanesque de leurs actes futurs, parce que l'Avenir est là, si présent. Pour elles, c'est une forme de deuil.

- Bon, c'est d'accord pour cette fois, admet Madame Weasley.

Sous l'effet du plaisir, les joues de Ron se laquent de rose.

Le chocolat, c'est ce qu'on mange lorsque l'on n'a pas faim :  
La faim, c'est bon pour les autres, pour ceux qui sont pauvres.  
Et lui ne veut surtout pas être pauvre.

[...]

_Vigilance constante ! _ leur susurre, depuis le mouroir à fantômes, la voix trop familière d'un vieux spectre boiteux. Ils savent que cela ne suffira plus : c'est la guerre, à présent, et personne ne veille plus sur la chair à canon.

La lune est perchée sur les montants de leur fenêtre. Ils ne se voient pas, mais ils devinent, sur les murs, le spectacle sinisant de leurs ombres mêlées. Les ancolies brodées sur leurs draps défraichis paraissent attendre une fanaison future.

Ils n'ont de cesse d'interroger un Avenir qui leur répond toujours « Jamais ». Elle a peur, et lui ne sait trop quoi lui dire ; il le dit quand même :

- Tu veux un Chocogrenouille ?

Petit rire dans lequel roulent des perles étranges : c'est tellement inattendu, tellement Ron. Le nœud de leurs bras se délace. Ses ongles courent un moment sur la table de nuit, puis, un froissement de papier brillant plus tard, il lui tend la confiserie promise.

Hermione aussi se sent fragile comme une statue de sucre. Elle a l'impression qu'elle pourrait à tout instant tomber en morceaux, et que ses miettes fondantes iraient se lover dans l'étoffe de sa chemise de nuit et dans le creux des oreillers.

Le sablier se dévide dans les plis de leurs draps. Une petite bille d'obscurité passe de bouche en bouche, dans un baiser aérien. Du chocolat et des ténèbres coulent dans l'ourlet de leurs lèvres. Au creux de l'oreille, Hermione lui chuchote _Je t'aime_. La nuit ferme ses paupières.  
Bruissement de la dentelle des ombres. Tout est dit.

Elle n'a pas faim, mais le chocolat, elle en veut bien.  
La faim, c'est bon pour les autres, pour les gens qui sont seuls.  
Et en cet instant, ils ont si peur d'être un jour séparés.

[...]

- Papa me racontait une histoire, quand j'étais petit… Je ne sais plus trop comment ça commençait. Je crois, oui, je crois bien que c'était l'histoire d'un arbre auquel étaient suspendues des fèves de cacao. Et puis sur l'arbre avait germé, miraculeusement, la tête tranchée d'un héros... Non, vraiment, je ne m'en rappelle plus trop bien. Désolé, Hermione.  
- Ce n'est pas grave.  
- Tu veux du chocolat ?  
- Oui, je veux bien.

La guerre est enfin terminée, fini de compter les morts qui tombent. Bercés paresseusement sur l'oreiller du Temps, ils sont tous là, la nuque enfouie dans le Parc enneigé. Il y a Neville, Harry, Parvati, Seamus, Ginny, Cho, George, Lavande, et bien d'autres, sans doute. Ensemble, ils regardent le ciel. Et le ciel est si beau, baigné de mille lueurs étranges.

Les longs yeux de Luna paraissent voilés par des pensées secrètes. Elle a dessiné un petit ange, dans la neige, en remuant les bras.

Un carré de chocolat se casse en deux entre les doigts de Ron et passe de main en main. Hermione le laisse fondre sur sa langue, et attend que le sucre remonte jusqu'au bord de ses dents. Mais il est si petit. Trop petit.

Ils s'embrassent, très vite, parce que sous le glacis du sucre, leur lèvres ont un goût de poussière. Il fait danser les os de ses phalanges dans l'écheveau de ses cheveux. Ils ont le cœur et du chocolat au bord des lèvres.

La guerre est enfin terminée, fini de compter les morts qui tombent : ils sont déjà couchés, là, la nuque enfouie dans le Parc enneigé, et leurs yeux vides happent l'infini du ciel ; la Marque des Ténèbres y brille encore, le baignant de mille lueurs étranges.

Ils contemplent Luna, et le ciel enfumé qui dort entre ses cils.  
Ses bras ont dessiné un petit ange, dans la neige, lorsqu'elle s'est débattue.

Il n'y a plus d'espoir, mais il reste du chocolat. Que fera-t-il lorsqu'il n'y en aura plus ? Ils ne savent pas encore très bien. L'hiver les enveloppe d'un linceul de flocons tandis qu'ils attendent, immobiles.

Ils aimeraient pleurer, mais ils ne le font pas, parce qu'ils gâteraient le sucre avec le sel des larmes, et il en reste si peu. Si peu.

Déjà, tout le chocolat a fondu. Ce n'est pas grave, ils n'ont pas faim.  
La faim, c'est bon pour les autres, pour les gens qui sont vides.  
Et eux refusent d'admettre qu'ils sonnent creux.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue.


End file.
